


Hate you more than a bland coffee

by xanaxhoe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Amazingphil - Freeform, Coffee, Coffee Shops, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Starbucks, danisnotonfire - Freeform, hate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanaxhoe/pseuds/xanaxhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil works at Dan's local starbucks. Hd basically hates Dan's high maintenance ass over everything. There'll be a lot of sass later on.</p><p>The fic is actuslly better than this summary please read. Thank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate you more than a bland coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this one person who suggested it thank u carters friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=this+one+person+who+suggested+it+thank+u+carters+friend).



> I'm bad at writing sorry! I hope you like it tho

It was a beautiful, sunny day an Phil was at work. He really wished he could just stroll through the park nearby, but instead he had to stand behind the counter and take rude customers' orders. Phil kind of agreed with them about Starbucks' prices being too high, but it wasn't his fault.

What would make Phil's day even worse, was that their problematic regular might show up again. He always complained about everything. He thought the coffee was either too hot or too cold or too sweet. He also seemed to be bitter about the fact that Phil couldn't remember his name. For god's sake... Phil served over 100 people a day. How could he possibly remember someone's name?

There he was. He walked through the door at 7:30 am, like he always did. He fixed his hair, looking at the reflection on his phone's screen, then put it away and looked around. Finally, he looked at his watch at 7:31 with a satisfied expression. He always did that. Phil rolled his eyes slightly. It's not like he had memorised this stranger's routine, it was simply always the same. This guy was so organised, it was obnoxious. 

Phil sighed and mentally prepared himself not to be sarcastic or rude as he asked "Good morning, how can I help you?" With a forced smile. He heared a telephone ring. The brown haired man picked up the call on his - you guessed it - rosegold iPhone 6s. What a douche. Couldn't he order first?

"No, Clarice, now is not a good time. What do you mean you didn't organise- sorry, I'll have a venti macchiato.. No no no no no, seriously? Do you want to get fired that bad? Bye" He put his cellphone back in his pocket.

"And for whom? The macchiato?" Phil said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Dan."

Phil wrote the customer's name on a cup and made his drink, trying to be as slow as possible.

"Here you go, that'll be £5.69"

Dan gave Phil the money and stared at his drink. 

"Serioulsly? You spelled Dan 'D-A-H-N'?" 

"Have a nice day." Phil hissed and Dan hurried out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment! Constructive criticism welcome


End file.
